When Everything Chance
by lukiTaiChou
Summary: MY first Fanfic. Virus attack Zanpakutou? Can all make everything back to normal?


**When Everything Change**

Morning days, in soul society, when the people do their activities as always and everything in the Rukongai was in good-handle condition. The Scientist was in laboratory and they do research as usual. Captain Mayuri with her co-captain, Nemu, was in his own room and went to laboratory to check the research.

"Nemu, let's go, hurry!" said Mayuri.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," she answered.

When they on the way to the Lab, suddenly a huge blast came from the laboratory.

_**KABOOOMM!!!!**_

A cloud of gas came up from the laboratorium.

"What?! What happened!?" Mayuri shocked.

Then Mayuri ran more fast with Nemu behind him.

When they were there, they just saw a junk of laboratorium. The laboratorium had destroyed. But, nobody died because alarm that rang in that laboratorium that told danger make everyone ran away.

Captain Mayuri saw one of the scientist, suddenly he ran to that scientist and grab him.

"What happened to my Lab? Tell me!!"

"Uh..u..m.. we..we.. ha..have pr..problem when we did the research.. I…I didn't know why , but suddenly it was shaked itself, may..be.. we were wrong calculate the formula…I'm sorry, Mayuri-taichou"

"You Moron! I won't let u live because you had destroyed my Lab!!!" Mayuri angried.

"**STOP IT!!**"

Someone's coming. It was Captain Juushiro from 11th Division.

"What are you doing in here? You don't have any business here." Mayuri grumbled.

"Yes, I have a business here. I just saw those clouds came from the Lab, and I wanted to check what's going on. But, when I got here, I just saw a man that "angry" to his servant" said Captain Juushiro with smiling face.

"…damn you…." Captain Mayuri whispered.

"It was an accident. You can't blame anyone. We have to think what problem after this mess." Said Captain Juushiro while put his finger on Mayuri's chest.

"Hey, what happened?" said Captain Hitsugaya that came with Co-Captain Momoshiro.

"This laboratorium was blasted because wrong formula that put in the research."

"..hmmm….This is terrible. this maybe dangerous. Is there any effect of the research if its blast?"

"I don't know, ask Mayuri." Said Juushiro turn his back and he off to report the situation to Captain Genryuusai.

"Okay… Mayuri, this was an accident, and is there any effect of this think?"

"Big ,maybe huge problem. The research contains a virus that can make Zanpakutou sick and you can't use you kidou , after few second we can't move fast because that virus also attacked our body he…he…he…, so it won't good if there's a battle. And one thing… the virus spread very fast in here, maybe now infect all of us and it went to real world."

"What? How long this will continue?" Hitsugaya shocked.

"it will end in 1 month." Said Mayuri

"We have to put end this problem, I'm afraid strong enemy will come here in this situation"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Morning, Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun !" Orihime shouted

" Hoy, morning Inoue." Ichigo replied

"Morning" Ishida replied

"Morning, Orihime-san" Sado replied

"**RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!**_" _ the bell raised. The teacher came to the class.

"Good morning, students. Okay, who's absent today? No one, good!." said the teacher when she in front of class.

It was silence for awhile….

"OOkay..We will have a test today"

"……………………………………………………………………."(deep silence)

"**WHAT!!!" **Said all students surprised _except Ishida_. (--, yeah, he's genius boy)

And then, they do the test with heavy tears came from their eyes_ except Ishida. _

After finished the test and the bell raised again, all students give the test to the teacher in front. THEY ALL STRESSED and DEPRESSED _except….Ishida…. _(Aaagh… why always Ishidaaaa!!!)

"NIIT…NIIT…NIIT" Suddenly, the Hollow alarm on Ichigo belt tell that some Hollow came. That surprised Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, and Sado.

_oh no.. I have to change into shinigami form_. "Mam, can I go to bathroom?" Said Ichigo

"Oh, sure, but be quick, okay?"

" Mam, can I go too?" said Orihime.

"I…Inoue,O.. okay… okay."

"Me too!" Sado ran out the class and chase Orihime.

"Hey, Sado-kun!!!" The teacher shouted but Sado keep going.

"HMM… Are this day stomachache season?" Said the teacher confused.

After Ichigo chance himself into a shinigami, he ran to place that Hollow come. Sado and Orihime far behind Ichigo.

The place that Hollow came was in playground.

" There it is, found you." Ichigo said

"**GROWWLLL!!!GROAARR!! **the Hollow angried

The Hollow attacked ichigo with straight punch, but Ichigo can dodged it. He moved backward. Ichigo took his blade on his back and then slashed the hollow from the long distance.

"_**GETSUGA TESHOU!!!!!!!!" **_Ichigo shouted. But, nothing happened.

"What?!?! why my Getsuga Teshou won't come out ?"

The Hollow attack again when Ichigo didn't concentrate, and ichigo surprised, he took damage from uppercut punch. He flyed up and fall.

"UUugh… I guess I just have to slash you into 2 pieces with one slash."

"_**Heyaaa!!!"**_ ichigo ran to the Hollow and then he slashed the hollow but the hollow can dodged it.

"Is that your power? so slow…. Are all of shinigami like this? WEAK!" Said Hollow

"SHUT UP!!" Ichigo move fast to Hollow and try to slash once more.

_**SLASH!!!!**_

Ichigo slashed horizontally.

But the Hollow dodged by jumping and he kicked ichigo stomach and make ichigo fall backward.

"UUgh… what the hell is this?? I don't know all of this thing! My Zanpakutou can't use it's ability."_ I will ask Zangetsu later_. "And then my body every second I feel going slow. SHIT!!"

"I like your Face. It show your death is NOW!!!"

the Hollow moved fast to Ichigo, and when just the Hollow in front of Ichigo and want to scratch Ichigo…

Suddenly…..

"_**Tsubaki… Kondensatsu, I rejected!!"**_ a flash light appeared from Ichigo's left side and killed the Hollow instantly.

"GWAAAHH!!!!" the Hollow screamed and then disappeared.

Ichigo looked his left.

"I…Inoue…. Sado?" he said

"Huff,, are you allright Ichigo? I made it just in time. Are you hurt? Let me heal you."

"I'm allright, thank you for saving me." Ichigo stand up for chance himself into human form again, he try to hide his injuries.

"UuuGh!" Ichigo can't hold his injuries in his body

"Ichigo! You have to heal yourself, let Inoue heal you." Said Sado.

"Okay…." Ichigo said.

Then Ichigo sat in front of big rock. He put his back at that big rock and then Inoue healed him with his ablity. It didn't take much time because it helped too by Ichigo spirits.

"I think its better now, thanks Inoue"

"It's okay Ichigo, It's my job to do it" Inoue smiled

"We've better go to school now if we don't want to get mad" Said Sado.

But suddenly, Hollow alarm on Ichigo's belt rang again.

"We have to go there!" said Ichigo

"No! you go to school now and we will go there. You're injuried. " Sado shouted

"go to school, okay?" Inoue smiled.

And they off to the Hollow place.

"Damn, why I have to injuried like this? I will ask Zangetsu."

Ichigo start to speak to himself in his heart,

_Zangetsu!…Zangetsu!!_

The time stopped and all was began to black . After that, Ichigo in Zangetsu's world. He's in the top of white building

"Old man! Where are you??" Ichigo searching around

"Are you searching me?" Said Zangetsu behind Ichigo

"Oh! That surprised me, old man!"

When Ichigo saw Zangetsu, Zangetsu looked not so good.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know,.suddenly "thing" came. That thing make me like this."

"What is that "thing"?

"that thing were so small, a lot of sparkle and it's like a virus and it make me sick."

"How we can handle it?' ask Ichigo

"I don't know, but as if that thing still exist, my power won't come out." said Zangetsu.

"So I can't use getsuga teshou and my power won't come out 100 , this dangerous! I can't fight hollow if like this" said Ichigo.

"Do you forget that you have friends like Inoue, Sado, and Ishida?" Said Zangetsu.

"But…… I don't want to trouble them and Ishida don't have his quincy power anymore because of that fight with Mayuri." said Ichigo

"In this time, their power needed to eliminate those hollows!" said Zangetsu

"Okay, but I'm still not agree with your opinion. I will try to solve it by myself" said Ichigo

" …….." Zangetsu silenced.

"I have to go to those hollows that Inoue and Sado after."

Ichigo back to the real world. He went to those hollows place, but his body was exhausted.

"Uugh.. my body!"

He sat on the ground, he wanted to rest a bit, but suddenly a big hollow came out from the Hollow's dimension that in front of Ichigo.

"Wha..!!" Ichigo surprised

"GROOOWWWLL!!!"

_TO BE CONTINUED……_

He..he..he this is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if I have a lot of wrong word, because my grammar isn't good( I think very bad). I would like to have opinion and critic from anyone who read this and I think it will good for my next fanfic.. _ARIGATO!_

My bad grammar and I….


End file.
